Black Diamond
by AyuBaek
Summary: Kau pernah mendengar tentang kutukan Black Diamond? Siapapun keturunan terpilih yang memiliki Black Diamond dalam tubuhnya akan memiliki kesialan dalam berhubungan. Semua kekasih yang menjalin hubungan dengannya akan mati sia-sia. Sayapnya gelap. Matanya bersinar merah di bawah sinar rembulan. Senyumnya menawan. Garis wajahnya tegas. Tatapannya membunuh kaum hawa.
1. The Curse

**The Curse**

"Jauhi dia.."

"Jangan lihat matanya. Nanti kau akan terbunuh."

"Dia terkutuk..."

"Dia hanya duri dalam kehidupan vampir. Harusnya dia enyah dari sini."

"Jangan kasihani dia. Wajah tampannya hanya senjata untuk bertahan hidup."

"Matilah kau vampir terkutuk."

Seorang bocah kecil menutup telinganya keras-keras saat mendengar cemoohan masuk ke telinganya. Orang-orang meliriknya dengan tatapan merendahkan. Kaum vampir yang dianggap keluarganya menghina dan menginjak-injak harga dirinya karena dirinya terkutuk. Ia berusaha tidak mendengar semuanya namun ia diberkahi dengan pendengaran tingkat tinggi. Ia harus mendengar hinaan itu setiap harinya dimanapun. Semua vampir yang ada selalu melihatnya sebelah mata dan menghinanya dengan kata-kata tersadis.

"Ibu, Sehun ingin mati saja." ucap bocah kecil itu. Matanya melirik pisau perak yang ada di nakas milik ibunya. Ia membaca beberapa mantra yang melindungi pisau perak itu. Setelah beberapa saat, Sehun berhasil mengambil pisau perak itu. Tangannya terasa panas saat memegang gagang pisau perak itu. Air matanya mengalir deras saat tangannya mulai melepuh. Dengan kesakitan, Sehun mengarahkan pisau perak itu ke arah jantungnya.

"SEHUN!" Yena berlari ke arah anaknya dan melemparkan pisau perak itu ke pojok ruangan. Ia memeluk buah hatinya erat dan menciumi keningnya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sehun yang lebih kecil lalu menciuminya. Seketika luka bakar yang Sehun alami hilang.

"Kau mau apa? Kau mau bunuh diri?" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Air matanya masih mengalir deras. Yena mengusap kepala anaknya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Ibu tahu. Ibu tahu bagaimana rasanya diejek seperti ini karena ibu pernah mengalaminya. Tapi Sehun harus kuat. Sehun tidak boleh menyerah begini. Jika Sehun pergi, ibu.. ibu lebih baik mati." Sehun menatap ibunya lalu menggeleng tidak terima. Tangan mungilnya mengusap air mata yang menggenang di kedua mata ibunya.

"Maafkan Sehun. Sehun tidak memikirkan perasaan ibu." Yena tersenyum mengerti. Tangannya menggendong Sehun dalam pelukannya dan menciumi wajah Sehun.

"Bu, kenapa kita ditakdirkan memiliki kutukan ini?" Yena menaruh Sehun di ranjang dan mengusak kepalanya perlahan. Matanya menerawang ke atas sembari mengingat semua kenangan menyakitkan yang dialaminya.

"Awalnya kesalahan ini berawal dari leluhurmu. Ibu kurang tahu tentang apa. Intinya kutukan ini akan terus turun menurun." jelas Yena. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya karena merasa penjelasan ibunya tidak jelas.

"Bu, sebenarnya kutukan apa sih yang aku alami?" Yena melirik kesana kemari, cemas mendapat pertanyaan yang membuatnya cukup kesulitan. Menurutnya, Sehun belum cukup umur untuk mendengar tentang kutukan ini.

"Kau belum cukup umur, nak. Ketika kau dewasa, ibu akan menceritakan semuanya." jelas Yena mencoba menjelaskan. Sehun melepas tangan Yena yang menggenggam tangannya. Matanya memicing dan melihat ibunya tajam.

"Ibu jangan mencoba menyembunyikan hal ini lagi. Sehun pasti mengerti. Bahkan Sehun jauh lebih pintar dibanding teman-teman." Yena menghela nafasnya mendengar paksaan dari anaknya.

"Baiklah.. Dengarkan ini. Kutukan ini akan membuat kamu tidak bisa berhubungan dengan siapapun. Perempuan yang menjalin hubungan denganmu akan mati dalam 1-2 hari. Kamu akan diliputi rasa sedih mendalam saat kematian menjemput perempuan yang kau cintai. Ibu sudah mengalaminya beberapa kali. Tidak ada yang bertahan menjalin hubungan dengan ibu dan ibu selalu ditinggalkan dalam kesepian."

"Kau akan diberikan kesempatan satu kali berhubungan dengan seorang perempuan untuk menghasilkan anak karena dewa yang menciptakan kutukan ini mengharuskan kutukan ini berlanjut. Kesempatan menjalin hubungan ini hanya satu kali dan ibu harus menemukan seseorang yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk ibu. Ibu beruntung bertemu ayahmu yang rela mati untuk ibu. Tapi hubungan itu akan berakhir setelah anak itu lahir. Ayahmu mati setelah kau lahir. Kau tidak akan menemukan cinta abadi. Semuanya akan sirna dalam beberapa hari dan kau akan menderita sendirian. Meratapi kepergian orang yang kau kasihi." Yena menutup wajahnya, membiarkan air matanya mengalir mengungkapkan kerinduannya.

"Mengapa dewa kejam pada kita? Ini tidak adil. Kenapa kita tidak bisa merasakan cinta? Kita ini vampir. Kita abadi. Jika orang yang kusayangi kuubah jadi vampir dia bisa selamat kan bu?" Yena menggeleng pelan, memupuskan semua harapan Sehun.

"Sekalipun kau ubah jadi vampir pasti ada kejadian yang membuat dia mati seperti terbunuh atau tertusuk pisau perak. Semua sudah digariskan oleh dewa. Sekeras apapun kau berusaha menghalau apapun pasti ada saja celah yang membuat dirimu kehilangan orang yang kau cintai." Tangan Sehun mengepal erat. Tubuhnya bergetar dan matanya menajam.

"A-apa tidak ada cara untuk mematahkan kutukan ini?" ucap Sehun. Matanya beralih ke arah ibunya yang masih menangis.

"Andaikan ada, ibu akan melakukannya." Sehun menghela nafasnya berat. Yena melihat anaknya dan kembali memeluknya erat.

"Sehun pasti bisa melewati ini semua. Sehun pasti bisa. Ibu berharap kau tidak akan merasakan sakit yang ibu alami. Maafkan ibu terdengar kejam. Lebih baik kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta daripada kau merasakan sakit ini. Ini jauh lebih sakit daripada apapun." ujar Yena dengan bahu bergetar. Sehun memejamkan matanya. Ia membulatkan tekad untuk tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta dalam hidupnya. Terlalu menyakitkan mendengar cerita ibunya. Ia berjanji menentang semua takdir dewa yang digariskan untuknya.

"Sehun berjanji, bu. Sehun tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada perempuan manapun. Sehun hanya akan hidup sendirian dan menentang semua kehendak dewa." Yena menoleh ke arahnya dan memeluk Sehun. Membiarkan air matanya tumpah di bahu anaknya. Perasaan teriris itu masih ada hingga nanti ketika dewa tidak menginginkan dirinya hidup. Ia akan menderita selamanya merindukan lelaki yang mencintainya. Yena tidak tahu sampai kapan ia harus merasakan sakit seperti ini.

"Bu, apa boleh nanti aku tinggal di dunia manusia saja?" Yena mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan anaknya.

"Kenapa nak? Apa kau mau meninggalkan ibu disini?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Ibu ikut denganku. Kita buka lembaran baru. Kita pergi dari sini. Tidak ada yang menginginkan kita disini. Lebih baik kita menghilang sesuai harapan mereka. Aku lelah mendengar ejekan yang kudengar." Yena mengangguk mengerti.

"Apapun akan ibu lakukan untuk membuatmu bahagia nak."

#######

Other place...

"Ckk.. Bocah bodoh. Dia berani menantang kita rupanya." Pria berambut blonde itu tersenyum miring.

"Kita lihat sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan. Aku yakin secepatnya dia akan jatuh cinta dan kutukan itu akan terus berjalan." timpal pria berambut hitam legam. Mereka tersenyum miring dan hilang dari ruangan sempit itu.

#######

Seoul, 2019

Kota malam dengan kelap kelip lampu menghiasi kota dengan gemerlapnya. Mata seorang gadis tak bisa lepas melihat keindahan yang disuguhkan.

"Apa ini namanya dunia manusia? Wahh ini indah sekali.." Seorang perempuan melipat sayap putihnya dan duduk di pencakar langit. Matanya mengagumi keindahan kembang api yang ada di seberang sungai Han. Rasanya ia tidak mungkin melihat itu saat berada di dunianya. Dunia yang sangat membosankan dengan aturan ketat.

"Andai saja duniaku seperti ini. Akan jauh lebih menyenangkan." Perempuan itu mengayunkan tangannya dan menyentilnya di udara. Seketika muncullah kembang api besar dan meledak di depan matanya. Bibirnya terkulum indah seiring dengan manusia di bawah yang berdecak kagum.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan hal ini di duniaku. Semua akan memarahiku dan mengatakan kalau seorang putri harus sopan. Peraturan apa itu." gumam perempuan itu sambil mengayunkan kakinya. Mata indahnya menatap ke arah seorang laki-laki yang tengah bercumbu panas di depan bar.

"Dia sedang apa? Kenapa bibirnya menempel seperti itu?" Karena penasaran, perempuan cantik itu membentangkan sayapnya dan turun ke arah laki-laki yang masih bercumbu itu. Ia menyembunyikan dirinya di balik bangunan dan mengamati secara seksama.

Laki-laki itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya dan tetap bercumbu panas dengan perempuan yang dihimpitnya. Si laki-laki terus melumat bibir si perempuan hingga bunyi kecipak terdengar jelas di telinga Hyeri yang sejak tadi bersembunyi.

"Kenapa bibirnya dimakan olehnya?" Hyeri merasa ini tindakan yang tidak baik. Perbuatan itu akan menyakiti si perempuan karena bibirnya dimakan oleh laki-laki itu. Bibir mungilnya mengeluarkan sejumlah mantra dan membiarkan mantra itu mengarah ke arah lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Sial.." umpat lelaki itu. Ia melepas ikatan bibirnya dan membuat mantra untuk melindungi dirinya. Matanya menatap penuh gairah ke arah yeoja yang menatap sayu ke arahnya. Bibir bengkak dan penampilan acak-acakan. Perfect timing. This is the time to wrap this.

"What? Dia melawanku? Siapa dia?" Hyeri melangkah lebih dekat dan terkejut melihat sebuah perisai melindungi tubuh mereka. Bibirnya berdecak sebal. Ini pertama kali seseorang melawannya seperti ini.

"Ya! Lepaskan wanita itu." teriak Hyeri. Lelaki bermata merah itu terlihat kesal dan langsung melepaskan semua ikatan tubuhnya dengan wanita itu. Gairahnya langsung sirna begitu saja. Ia melihat wanita di hadapannya yang sudah terkulai lemah. Tidak ada keinginan untuk 'memiliki'nya malam ini. Matanya menatap nyalak ke arah seseorang yang mengganggunya.

'Vampir? Kenapa bisa sekuat itu?' batin Hyeri.

"Maaf sayang. Aku harus membereskan orang ini lalu menikmatimu. Kau mengerti kan?" Wanita yang matanya telah tertutup sempurna itu mengangguk dan mengulum senyum pasrah. Tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan dan mendamba sentuhan seorang pria.

"Kemari kau. Apa kau juga ingin kunikmati seperti dia? Aku tidak keberatan." kata vampir itu dengan sinis.

"Waaaaa... Waaaaa.. Apa ini?" Tubuh Hyeri terbang dan berhenti tepat di depan vampir pemilik mata merah itu. Hyeri tertegun melihat betapa sempurna paras vampir keji itu. Hidungnya mancung, bibirnya ranum merah, rahangnya tegas, matanya merah menyala dan senyumannya menawan. Selama beberapa saat, Hyeri terpesona akan anugerah Tuhan di hadapannya ini.

"Terpesona?" seringai vampir bermata merah itu. Tangan dinginnya meraih pinggang Hyeri dan menatap dalam dua bola mata jernih milik Hyeri. Hyeri terhipnotis sesaat dan mengagumi paras elok milik vampir yang ia tidak ketahui namanya itu.

"Cantik. Mungkin karena kau seorang malaikat." gumam vampir itu lirih. Tangannya mengelus wajah Hyeri seksama dan mencium pipinya sekilas.

"Malaikat cantik, jangan ganggu aku. Kau tidak tahu betapa berbahayanya aku saat diganggu. Bahkan kedua sayap putihmu itu mungkin saja patah, sayang." bisik vampir itu. Hyeri mundur sejenak dan sedikit terkejut dengan kecerdikan vampir yang dengan mudah mengetahui identitasnya.

"Jangan terkejut. Anggaplah ini salam perkenalanku. Aku Oh Sehun. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain waktu." Sehun meraih jemari Hyeri dan mengecupnya perlahan. Ia meraih pinggang wanita yang terkulai di tanah itu dan menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Oh Sehun? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya."

TBC


	2. Second Met

Sehun merenggangkan dasi yang mengikat lehernya. Mata merahnya menatap nyalak ke arah wanita yang terbaring pasrah di kasurnya. Ia menekuk lengan kemejanya dan meneguk salivanya pelan.

"C-cepat." teriak wanita itu pasrah. Sehun hanya tersenyum miring dan mendekati wanita itu. Tangannya mendarat nakal ke arah pantat wanita itu dan menampar pipi pantat sintalnya dengan keras. Wanita cantik bernama Hyuna itu melenguh panjang dan bergelinjang penuh kegirangan.

"Cepat sentuh aku. Aku sudah tidak tahan." Sehun menyeringai dan merobek kemeja yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Tangannya bergerak nakal membuat lingkaran nakal di atas bra Hyuna.

"Kau akan kupuaskan dan bayar aku dengan darahmu setelah ini." bisik Sehun lirih dan nyaris tidak terdengar oleh Hyuna. Sehun bergerak sangat cepat memuaskan Hyuna hingga Hyuna pingsan. Ia berdecih lirih. Ia selalu berada di posisi memuaskan wanita dan dirinya sendiri tidak pernah dipuaskan. Sehun tertawa kecil sejenak ketika mengingat ia tidak pernah merasa benar-benar tertarik dengan wanita-wanita yang mengajaknya tidur.

"Sekarang tinggal darahmu." Sehun mendekati leher Hyuna yang dipenuhi kissmark. Mata merahnya menyala penuh gairah melihat nadi-nadi yang membawa ratusan liter darah itu berdenyut di hadapannya. Ini lebih menarik daripada payudara sintal dan lubang sempit milik wanita-wanita yang ditidurinya.

Gigi taring yang tajam menancap sangat pas pada leher Hyuna. Sehun tahu ia tidak boleh membunuh 'klien'nya ini karena dia adalah sumber 'pendapatan' nya di bumi. Ia tahu cara mengontrol nafsu darahnya dan menggunakannya dengan baik. Darah kental mulai terasa di lidahnya. Sehun sedikit mengernyit saat darah itu mulai masuk ke tenggorokannya.

'Buruk sekali. Dia terlalu banyak minum alkohol. Sial.. Aku butuh darah manis' umpatnya dalam hati.

Sehun menghapus jejak taring di lehernya dan mengambil bayarannya di atas laci. Ini memang bukan pekerjaan utamanya tapi hanya sekedar hobi saat ia malas berburu. Pekerjaannya di bumi adalah sebagai Pemilik Oh Corporation. Ia membangunnya dengan susah payah sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di bumi ini.

Awalnya, Sehun yang mengurus semua bisnis yang berkaitan dengan perusahaannya. Sayangnya, ia harus merekayasa kematiannya agar tidak dicurigai oleh orang lain. Sehun bertemu dengan Junho, seorang manusia yang percaya dengan vampir. Ia bekerjasama dengan Junho dan menandatangani kontrak. Kontrak itu berisi bahwa Junho dapat mengelola seluruh aset Sehun dan seluruh keturunannya akan bekerja untuk perusahaannya. Jika Junho melanggarnya, Sehun akan menghabisi seluruh keturunannya. Terkesan sadis tetapi jika dilihat dari faktor ekonomi Junho yang sangat miskin, ini bisa dianggap sebagai durian runtuh. Seluruh keturunannya tidak akan mengalami kemiskinan seperti yang dialaminya dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bekerjasama.

Kontrak itu juga berdampak baik untuk Sehun. Ia tidak perlu bekerja banyak dan tinggal menyetujui apa saja yang dilakukan Junho. Beruntungnya, Junho adalah manusia setia yang tidak mengingkari janjinya. Ketika ia meninggal, anaknya yang bernama Yunho langsung melanjutkan pekerjaan ayahnya. Begitu seterusnya hingga keturunan ke-10 mereka, Park Chanyeol, namja yang bisa membuat Sehun naik pitam karena kebodohan dan kehumorisannya yang berlebihan. Sehun tidak banyak mengalami masalah selama bekerjasama dengan keturunan Junho karena mereka semua percaya vampir. Hal yang aneh tapi sepertinya memang keturunan, bukan?

########

"Jadi, sekarang kita akan meluaskan sayap ke Eropa?" tanya Sehun. Chanyeol mengangguk dan menaruh sebuah kontrak kerjasama dengan perusahaan lain. Sehun hanya membukanya sekilas dan mendecih kecil.

"Kau mau bekerjasama atau mengincar Presdir perusahaan Byun hah?" Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil dan menggaruk kepalanya canggung. Pipi merah dan sikap yang aneh itu sudah cukup menjelaskan bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Yah sekali tepuk dua nyamuk mati.. Eh benar tidak ya? Anggaplah seperti itu." kata Chanyeol dengan humornya yang membuat Sehun muak.

"Terserah kau saja. Jika menurutmu menguntungkan, aku akan ikut saja. Tapi lihat saja jika kau membuat perusahaanku bangkrut. Bukan hanya kau, kekasih hatimu itu juga akan kuhancurkan." Chanyeol mengangguk cepat dan membawa kontrak itu lari meninggalkan ruangan Sehun. Sehun memijat pelipisnya dan menggerutu kebosanan.

_'Ya! Lepaskan wanita itu'_

Sehun terkekeh saat mengingat seorang malaikat berteriak polos kepadanya seperti itu. Sehun tidak tahu sama sekali dunia malaikat karena ia tidak pernah mengunjunginya. Ia akan terbakar jika ia menapakkan kakinya di tempat suci seperti itu. Ia hanya makhluk kotor yang kebetulan memiliki kekuatan setara dengan malaikat.

"Kenapa aku tidak terbakar? Aku jelas-jelas mencium pipinya." Sehun ingat dengan jelas ibunya memberitahu jika seorang vampir menyentuh makhluk suci seperti malaikat, ia akan terbakar atau terluka parah.

"Apa karena ia melepas pelindungnya? Atau karena aku menggunakan pelindungku? Ah tidak tahulah. Dia memang cantik sekali tapi aku tidak boleh memikirkannya. Jatuh cinta adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin untukku." gumamnya lirih. Sehun mengendikkan bahunya dan mengecek ponselnya.

Ratusan pesan yang mengajaknya tidur bersama masuk ke emailnya. Sehun hanya menghapusnya perlahan. Ia sedang tidak ingin melakukannya. Ia hanya ingin rehat sejenak dari hobi buruknya.

Mengenai hobi buruknya itu, Sehun sangat dikenal oleh perempuan-perempuan malam yang membutuhkan belaian. Sehun adalah primadona dalam bisnis kotor ini. Matanya yang merah, hidung mancungnya, bibir ranum, rahang tegas, dan postur tubuh sensual. Kriteria yang sangat mengagumkan dan menggoda. Bola mata merah? Tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan mata merahnya karena semua wanita itu tidak percaya pada vampir.

Sehun juga menyamarkan identitasnya. Nama yang dikenal wanita-wanita malam itu adalah Steven. Tidak ada yang tahu nama aslinya karena itu hanya hubungan semalam. Sehun tidak ingin berurusan lebih lanjut dengan wanita yang membutuhkan kepuasan sesaat. Wanita yang menyewanya pun hanya seseorang dengan embel-embel konglomerat dan pengusaha karena tidak ada harga murah untuk tubuhnya.

Sehun juga melakukan ini untuk darah yang akan ia hisap. Hitung-hitung ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan energi berlebih untuk berburu. Jika Sehun benar-benar haus, ia bisa memuaskan 5 wanita dalam sehari. Tetapi, jika dia sedang tidak ingin sama sekali, ia akan menghilang selama berbulan-bulan dan akan kembali setelah membutuhkannya. Ini hanyalah hobi dan tidak perlu alasan untuk melakukannya secara rutin, bukan?

#######

"YA! HYERI! BANGUN KAU! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN MENYAMAR MENJADI MANUSIA! CEPAT KEMBALI KE SURGA, PUTRI BODOH!" Hyeri menutup telinganya dengan bantal dan kembali tidur. Taeyeon menghela nafasnya kesal dan melempar guling dengan kekuatan penuh. Cukup ampuh untuk membangunkan Hyeri dari tidurnya.

"Unnieeee... Jika aku terluka, kau akan diadili." Hyeri menggerutu kesal dan duduk di tepi kasur. Wajah cantiknya masih mengantuk dan ia harus mendengarkan seekor singa mengomel tepat di telinganya. That's wonderful morning, right?

"Kau tidak tahu aku diteror oleh telepati dari kerajaan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun disini karena harus membujukmu pulang. Kenapa kau harus kabur? Kenapa kau tidak bisa membantuku kali ini saja? Tolong pulang, Putri Hyeri." Hyeri cemberut dan mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa ayah membolehkanmu pergi ke bumi? Kenapa aku tidak boleh? Aku kan sudah dewasa. Umurku sudah 3500 tahun. Aku selalu diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Ayah tidak adil." Taeyeon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Antara kesal dan kasihan tercampur aduk dalam dirinya. Ada suatu alasan yang membuat Hyeri sangat dilindungi bahkan tidak diijinkan ke bumi. Taeyeon pun tidak tahu alasannya dan ia hanya menurut saat kedua orangtuanya meminta dirinya menyeret adiknya pulang ke surga.

"Kau tahu pasti ayah punya alasan. Bukannya tidak adil, kau.. kau terlalu berharga. Disini banyak kejahatan. Pasti ayah juga memikirkan hal itu." Hyeri masih tidak terima dengan alasan yang dilontarkan Taeyeon. Ini tidak masuk diakal. Jika alasannya seperti itu, untuk apa Hyeri punya kekuatan? Bahkan Hyeri memiliki kekuatan yang hampir seimbang dengan ayahnya.

"Ah.. Aku tidak tahulah. Aku tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat. Bahkan jika ayah mengirimkan 1 juta prajurit, aku akan membunuhnya. Ayah sendiri pun tidak akan bisa membawaku pulang. Katakan itu pada ayah. Aku mau mandi lalu keluar." Hyeri mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi dengan cepat.

"Ck.. Adik bodoh."

########

Setelah merasa segar, Hyeri keluar dari kamar mandi dan memilih baju yang ia kenakan. Ia membuka lemari pakaian milik kakaknya. Terlalu banyak warna hitam dan putih. Hanya satu dress merah selutut dengan polkadot putih yang menurut Hyeri lumayan bagus.

"Selera unnie memang aneh. Hitam dan putih. Dikira ini negeri vampir apa?"

_'Cantik. Mungkin karena kau seorang malaikat.'_

_'Jangan terkejut. Anggaplah ini salam perkenalanku. Aku Oh Sehun. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain waktu.'_

Hyeri tersenyum kecil saat mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan vampir bernama Sehun itu. Ini pertama kalinya Hyeri melihat makhluk lain yang memiliki kekuatan dan hal itu menarik matanya. Parasnya yang tampan dan memikat itu berhasil membuat sesuatu yang di dalam tubuhnya bergetar. Hyeri tidak pernah merasakan hal itu selama di surga.

"Kau gila ya? Tertawa sendiri seperti orang bodoh. Lebih baik kau cepat kembali ke surga atau aku akan menyeretmu pulang, bodoh!" teriak Taeyeon. Hyeri mengumpat kesal dan mengambil dress merah milik kakaknya.

**30 menit kemudian...**

Hyeri keluar dengan dress selutut dan riasan natural. Ia mengenakan sneakers putih dan tas selempang hitam. Rambutnya diikat tinggi memamerkan leher jenjangnya. Taeyeon yang sedang membaca majalah di ruang tengah langsung menutup majalahnya. Bibirnya terus berdecak kagum.

"Pantas saja semua malaikat pria terus mengejarmu sampai saat ini. Bahkan dengan riasan sedikit saja kau tampak cantik. Aku benci hal itu." Hyeri hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan berkata acuh.

"Yah.. Salahkan DNA ibu yang terlalu banyak ke tubuhku dan DNA Ayah yang mengalir terlalu banyak dalam tubuhmu. Berusahalah bersikap feminim dan tidak tomboy seperti itu. Semua malaikat takut mendekatimu karena kau galak."

"YA! SINI KAU! KUSERET PULANG KAU BODOH!"

"Aku pergi! BYE!" Hyeri menjentikkan jarinya dan menghilang dalam sekejap. Taeyeon hanya bisa melihat nanar ke arah debu halus yang tersisa.

"Adik keparat!"

#######

Hyeri berjalan-jalan di tengah pusat kota Seoul. Dengan kartu kredit Taeyeon, ia bisa membeli pakaian yang cocok dikenakannya. Ia tidak mungkin memakai baju milik kakaknya yang tidak sesuai selera. Hitam putih. Ck.. Hidup itu harus berwarna dan menyenangkan. Tidak monoton dan membosankan.

"Unnie terlalu menyia-nyiakan hidupnya. Harusnya dia bisa bersenang-senang dan tidak selalu bekerja. Toh.. Disini dia sudah sukses." Kakaknya memiliki perusahaan, butik, restoran, dan beberapa bisnis properti atas namanya. Uang yang bisa dikumpulkan bahkan tidak bisa dihitung 0 nya ada berapa. Namun karena kedisiplinan dan keperfeksionisan kakaknya, ia tidak bisa mempercayakan pekerjaan ini ke orang lain. Walaupun ia terus berganti wajah untuk menjalankan perusahaan ini, ia tetap bekerja dengan giat. Workaholic, right?

Hyeri masuk ke salah satu butik dan memilih-milih baju. Ia menggunakan kartu kredit kakaknya dengan sangat baik. Prinsipnya adalah tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan uang begitu saja. Selagi tangannya memilih baju yang pas, matanya tak sengaja melirik seorang pria yang masuk ke dalam butik yang sama.

"Tuan, ada yang kau butuhkan?" Karena Hyeri tidak melihat dengan jelas, ia hanya bersikap bodoh amat.

"Aku akan beli ini dan ini. Tolong ya.." Hyeri menyerahkan 2 potong dress berwarna pink peach dan hijau tosca. Ia juga berkeliling dan melihat-lihat di rak sepatu.

"Terimakasih." Seorang pelayan memberikan 1 tas besar berisi belanjaannya. Hyeri tertawa senang dan melangkah ke pintu keluar.

"Kau tidak mengingatku, malaikat cantik?" Hyeri berbalik dan melihat vampir yang sama pada malam hari itu. Sehun hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum penuh seringai.

"Mungkin kita berjodoh? Atau kau mengikutiku sampai sini, manis?" Dengan cepat, tangan dingin Sehun meraih dagu Hyeri dan memaksanya untuk melihat wajah rupawannya.

'Cepat pakai pelindungmu, bodoh. Jangan terbuai. Jangan Hyeri. Jangan.' Otaknya berkata demikian tapi tubuhnya berkhianat. Tangan dingin vampir itu menjadi sebuah sensasi listrik yang menyegarkan dan Hyeri menyukai sensasi itu.

"Jika aku bisa merasakan darah seorang malaikat, bukankah itu merupakan sejarah baru bagi dunia kita?" bisik Sehun dengan suara rendah. Hyeri semakin terbuai dan hanyut dalam bola mata merah Sehun.

"Tuan?" Sehun berbalik dan menatap ke arah para pelayan yang membawakan keperluannya. Ia meninggalkan Hyeri yang terdiam membeku. Dengan gesit, tangannya mengambil beberapa tas belanjaannya.

Saat ia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, matanya melirik ke arah Hyeri yang masih terpaku. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum samar. Matanya berkilat penuh rasa penasaran. Siapa sosok malaikat ini? Mengapa dirinya selalu tertarik dan bersikap agresif dengannya?

"Jika kita bertemu lagi, kupastikan akan mencicipi darahmu, manis" Sehun mengecup bibir Hyeri sekilas dan keluar dari butik itu. Untuk sekarang, ia hanya ingin meninggalkan kesan pada malaikat cantik itu. Malaikat yang membuatnya terpesona dengan kecantikan yang murni dan polos.

"Tadi itu apa?" Tangan Hyeri menyentuh bibirnya lalu ke jantungnya. Jantungnya terus berdetak tidak karuan seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya.

"Is that love or what?"

######

"Lihat.. Bocah itu tidak akan selamanya melawan takdir." Seorang pria blonde tersenyum menyeringai dan melihat Sehun berjalan ke arah keramaian.

"Ya.. Cepat atau lambat dia akan jatuh cinta dan melihat wanitanya mati tepat di hadapannya." timpal temannya.

"Takdir berjalan terlalu sadis, bukan?"

TBC


End file.
